


Home and an Adventure

by CianTheMighty



Series: Octopath Traveler - Polyamory Series (CianTheMighty) [1]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, Drabbles and Ficlets, Drinking, Drinking Songs, F/M, Fainting, Ficlet Collection, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Olberic's Dancer Outfit, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Puppy Play, Rating May Change, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CianTheMighty/pseuds/CianTheMighty
Summary: Drabbles and ficlets that I could never stop writing when I was playing the game for the first time.~ the dirty drabbles will be marked "NSFW" in the chapter titles.
Relationships: Cyrus Albright/H'aanit, Cyrus Albright/Ophilia Clement, Olberic Eisenberg/Alfyn Greengrass, Primrose Azelhart/Alfyn Greengrass
Series: Octopath Traveler - Polyamory Series (CianTheMighty) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564309
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. The Flame Protects (Cyrus x Ophilia)

Ophilia spoke with full confidence in her abilities; her small voice and seraphic frame amplified to extremes by the desolation of the Caves. "Go forward with strength and confidence, Cyrus! The Sacred Flame will guide your weapon, and shield you from harm!"

Cyrus peered back over his shoulder in honest confusion. "Erm, does that mean you intend to heal me a lot?"

Ophilia let out an irritated sigh. "Of course I'm gonna heal you! A whole bunch! Now go and whap the heck outta that thing with your staff!"

Cyrus roared a battle cry as he charged toward the Guardian.


	2. Territorial Dispute (Cyrus x H'aanit)

Cyrus glanced nervously towards the forest as H'aanit broke the kiss. As expected, Linde was there. "Does she really have to watch over us so closely?" He wondered tersely. "I feel as though she is commenting on my technique."

"Indeed!" H'aanit chuckled. "Worryen not, Cyrus. Linde merely wanteth you to know she watchest you most carefully."

"So this is territorialism?" Cyrus wondered, clearly affronted by the notion. "Foul beast! I am not going to steal her away from you!"

"She doth not thinkest that," H'aanit said hastily. "Doth she?" She turned to Linde, who looked away from her pointedly. "L-Linde?"


	3. Shadows Fall Behind (Alfyn x Primrose)

Nights in the Sunshade Sands were cold enough to kill. Primrose knew it well, and she always made a point of snuggling in close - to share the warmth. "Are you sure about this?" Primrose wondered once. "I feel like I'm using you."

Alfyn knew right away what she meant. "I know the score. It ain't like I thought you were in love with me or anything."

She looked up at him. "You let me lead you by the nose despite knowing that I was lying to you?"

"Honest? You looked like you needed help. That was reason enough for me."


	4. Johnny Boy (Alfyn x Olberic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics are from "Johnny Boy" by Santiano and the first line is from "texts from last night".

In hindsight it was obvious a drink called the Rocky Mountain Bear Fucker would not lead to pleasant experiences. Alfyn was hardly conscious as they left the alehouse; one arm slung over Olberic's shoulders and loudly singing some drinking song he'd picked up.

_Johnny Boy, Johnny Boy!_

_We're bound for stormy weather!_

_Johnny Boy, Johnny Boy!_

_Better wish your lads farewell!_

"Peace, Alfyn!" Olberic groaned. "My ears have had enough."

"No good?" Alfyn wondered, chuckling. His body fell limp and warm against Olberic. "Shucks... I feel pretty good right now."

Olberic smiled warmly to himself. "Aye, Lad. So do I."


	5. Share Every Shame (Olberic x Primrose)

Olberic thrust his sword into the Rippletide sands and faced Primrose squarely, his expression pained and jaw set. "You've been through many sad things in life already, Primrose. There is no call to feel worse on my account. I knew what I was getting into the moment I raised my sword."

"I know that about you. That doesn't mean I just stop myself feeling guilty about manipulating you or Alfyn."

"How can I prove this is what I want?"

Primrose broke down. "You can love me all you like... but it would be wrong of me to love you back."


	6. Sentenced to Olberic's Dancing (Alfyn x Olberic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An immediate continuation of Alfyn's Chapter Two pre-battle dialogue. Spoilers: Olberic loves his dancer outfit.

Alfyn sneered at Vanessa's gathered forces without an ounce of fear in his heart. "I sentence you... to Olberic's dancing!"

Vanessa blinked. "Who the fuck is Olberic-?"

At Alfyn's dramatic declaration, Olberic Eisenberg appeared on the scene. Decked out in a sleek azure shawl of Primrose's design, he appeared enormously and erotically pleased with himself.

"Ode...!" He paused unnecessarily for dramatic effect; Alfyn could have sworn he heard a damn penny drop, "... to the night...!"

As the magic released, Vanessa was struck from above with staggering force. She collapsed under the pressure, and Alfyn charged in for the final blow.


	7. Sit, Pup (Alfyn x Olberic ~ NSFW)

Olberic grinned savagely, cooing seductive affirmations as his knuckles whitened on the leash. "Sit, pup."

Alfyn blushed furiously at the command, and something slipped. Gravity took hold, and he groaned as his body opened up, sliding down the shaft until Olberic was fully sheathed inside. The shock absolutely took his breath away, his body bearing down…

"Very good," Olberic groaned. "Are you all right?"

Alfyn had to struggle to keep his breathing. "I am so much better than all right. You better mess me up proper, ya hear?"

Olberic was grinning again. "I would not have it any other way."


	8. The Unbending Blade (Olberic x Primrose ~ NSFW)

Olberic groaned spectacularly in the dark, trembling as he valiantly pushed up into her. "You're going to spend already?" Primrose teased. "Mind if I beat you there?"

"By all means," Olberic breathed. "In fact, I just might... also..."

"Yours is a gift to men and women alike. Do you like it when we call it the Unbending Blade?"

Olberic groaned again and came undone. Primrose was caught off guard by the sensation and found herself unable to hold back. She came too, and Olberic's eyes rolled back into his head as he passed out. Primrose had to shake him awake.


End file.
